


Все, о чем только можно мечтать

by ohne_titel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будь осторожен с желаниями. Иногда они сбываются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, о чем только можно мечтать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All You've Ever Dreamed Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420868) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

У Гарри есть все, о чем – как казалось ему когда-то – можно только мечтать.

У него есть просторная квартира в старом, но крепком кирпичном доме в той части города, где деревья, увитые плющом, разрослись так, что в ветреные дни их ветви стучатся в окна по всей улице. По вечерам, когда Гарри выгуливает собаку, он частенько сталкивается с соседями, тоже выгуливающими своих собак, и тогда – в приливе товарищеских чувств или приступе одиночества (не всегда получается отличить одно от другого) – ему хочется спросить, кажется ли им, что в их домах тоже живут призраки. Все это царапанье и постукивание, если ночью бушует ветер. Все эти спальни – от начала и до конца улицы – полные мужчин и женщин, лежащих на спине, укрытых одеялами до подбородка, наблюдающих за изменчивым рисунком тени и лунного света на потолке, вспоминающих тех, кого они успели потерять. И тех, кто не принадлежал им – чью потерю эти мужчины и женщины просто не имели права ощутить.

У него умная, добрая и чуткая супруга. Даже спустя все эти годы она по-прежнему стучит в дверь ванной, прежде чем войти, и не задает лишних вопросов, если к его возвращению ужин давно успел остыть. Когда они разговаривают, беседа получается интересной и легкой. У его жены много друзей и увлечений, которые не дают ей скучать. Она не забывает спрашивать, как прошел его день, и он тоже искренне интересуется ее делами. Они больше не занимаются любовью, но, слыша о браках своих друзей – о ссорах, гнетущем молчании, затяжных разводах, которые влетают в копеечку – он думает, что это не такая уж и высокая цена за спокойствие. И дело даже не в том, что Джинни вызывает у него отвращение. Просто вид ее обнаженного тела, когда она выходит из душа по утрам, оставляет его равнодушным. Иногда ему хочется, чтобы все было по-другому; в конце концов, у нее хорошая фигура, длинные ноги, и она по-мальчишески привлекательна. Но все так, как есть, и, видя ее без одежды, Гарри отворачивается, испытывая неловкость. За них обоих.

У него есть работа, которая никогда не бывает скучной, которая держит его в напряжении с того момента, как он открывает дверь офиса по утрам, и до тех пор, пока он не закрывает ее вечером, выходя в гулкий безмолвный коридор, где тишину нарушает лишь шуршание самодвижущихся швабр. Гарри аккуратно переступает через ручейки воды, cкапливающиеся в углублениях, вытоптанных в мраморе за долгие годы бесчисленным количеством ног. Снаружи почти безлюдно; остальные здания уже успели извергнуть своих обитателей на улицы, где их унесли домой электрички, машины и Общественная Каминная Сеть. Заходящее солнце освещает случайные предметы, рассекая лучами переулки и аллеи, словно нож, разрезающий пирог. В зависимости от времени года свет падает то на украшения колонн, то на переполненные урны, а иногда – на одинокое чахлое деревце, чьи корни упрямо сражаются с наступающими со всех сторон бетонными дорожками.

У него трое беззаботных детей, двое из которых так похожи на его красавицу-жену, что иногда Гарри спрашивает себя, есть ли там вообще его гены. Но самый серьезный ребенок слегка напоминает его, и это сочетание – сходство с отцом и недетское беспокойство во взгляде – иногда заставляет Гарри почувствовать вину, но он даже не может сказать, за что именно. Все трое учатся в Хогварце и успевают по всем предметам. Письма домой полны мимолетных триумфов и еще более мимолетных поражений. Они всегда были хорошими и послушными детьми, и если Гарри и чувствует какую-то легкую отчужденность – что ж, он всегда знал, что следует винить только себя самого. Он любит их, но эта любовь кажется какой-то безликой, и иногда Гарри спрашивает себя, не следствие ли это его собственного одинокого детства. Или же он просто эгоистичен. В конце концов, такое тоже может быть. 

И все-таки, несмотря на все эти дары судьбы, едва ли не каждую ночь Гарри снятся далекие города, где он никогда не бывал. В одном из таких снов он смотрел в высокое окно, как вставало солнце – словно прямиком из широкой неторопливой реки, заливая море обветшалых крыш золотым светом. Даже сейчас, годы спустя, воспоминания об этом отчетливей и ярче, чем большая часть того, что происходило с ним после пробуждения. Некоторые крыши были плоскими и залитыми смолой, другие – остроконечными и выложенными серым шифером, отражающим юное солнце, будто вода или лед. Кое-где торчали кривые стальные трубы, собранные из остатков каких-то конструкций. Другие же - обычно на покатых шиферных крышах - были массивными, каменными, и даже дым из них выходил, казалось, с какой-то целью, словно обитатели дома были важными и занятыми людьми. Во сне Гарри не знал, какая крыша была у него над головой – остроконечная или плоская. Не знал, из чего была сделана труба – из камня или ржавого железа. Он даже не знал, протекала ли его жизнь среди тех, кто был важен и занят. Он знал лишь одно: где-то там, внизу, в тающих сумерках была узкая кровать со скомканными простынями, на которой спал Драко Малфой, положив одну руку на подушку и слегка согнув пальцы.

Гарри понятия не имеет, почему ему снятся эти незнакомые города. И почему, когда это происходит, он неизменно чувствует рядом присутствие Драко Малфоя. В конце концов, Гарри никогда не видел, как спит Драко Малфой. Никогда не видел, как тот опирается на кованые перила моста и смотрит, как внизу проплывает старая баржа советских времен, утопая в тенях под тяжелой каменной аркой. Он никогда не видел, как Драко Малфой стоит, заложив руки за спину, перед полотном, изображающим солдат времен Гражданской войны в Испании. Он никогда не видел, как Драко Малфой сидит на широком каменном подоконнике, рассеянно крутя в руках веточку лаванды, опустив одну длинную ногу на пол и упираясь другой в оконную раму. Он никогда не видел, как Драко Малфой поворачивается к нему с улыбкой на лице, или обводит пальцем край бокала, или бросает галлеон в темный декоративный пруд, где карпы поднимаются вверх, словно полузабытые летние сны, среди разлагающегося золота ноябрьских листьев, плавающих на поверхности воды. И он совершенно точно знает, что никогда не видел, как лунный свет отражается на взмокшей от пота груди обнаженного Драко Малфоя, когда тот выгибается на кровати, потому что пальцы Гарри скользнули по внутренней поверхности его дрожащих бедер, чтобы раздвинуть их еще шире.

Черт побери, да он вообще не видел Драко Малфоя с тех пор, как заметил его светлую макушку, исчезающую в толпе на Кинг Кросс солнечным утром три года тому назад. И все-таки иногда он видит во сне и этот момент тоже. Вот только никогда на Кинг Кросс. Малфой поворачивается к нему спиной и уходит на Северном Вокзале в Париже, или Стесен Керетапи в Куала-Лумпуре, или Остбанхоффе в Берлине, или Центральном вокзале в Милане. Гарри знает точно. Он помнит эти вывески – в то время как иногда забывает, чем занимались они с Джинни на прошлых выходных. Ему хотелось бы не помнить… но он все-таки помнит.

Гарри не знает, что все это значит, и больше всего боится однажды узнать. В конце концов, он не дурак. Он читал книги по Прорицанию и даже «Толкование сновидений» Фрейда. Он знает о переносе, и скользящем времени, и дремлющей силе подсознательных желаний, которую кто-то описал, как что-то спящее под землей, способное перемолоть кости в муку, свернуть дороги, словно простые ленточки, и превратить доисторическое болото в кусок угля размером с кулак, одна прожилка которого, стоит ее поджечь, будет гореть сотню лет.

Он не дурак. В конце концов, он принял на себя обязательства. Дал обещания. Он знает, что один только шаг в сторону заставит весь его спокойный, удобный мир завертеться, как юла. Ему даже не нужно спрашивать, чувствует ли Малфой то же самое. Он уже спросил. Он уже знает. Малфой просто ждет…

Ждет того момента, когда Гарри больше не сможет это выносить; момента, когда что-то в нем лопнет, как слишком туго натянутая струна; момента, когда мысль о том, чтобы разбить сердца жене, детям, друзьям станет менее невыносимой, чем само действие. Он ждет уже давно. Иногда Гарри думает, не сдастся ли он. А иногда это придает ему сил вытерпеть еще один день, неделю, год. Бывают времена, когда даже думать об этом слишком страшно, и он сворачивается в клубок, запершись в туалете на работе, или в душе – дома, или в кровати, рядом со спящей женой, задыхаясь и молясь о том, чтобы поскорее настало утро.

Даже в самые черные минуты своего яростного детства Малфой не мог бы выдумать пытку ужасней. Ужасней этого простого ожидания.

Во сне Гарри отворачивается от окна, и на мгновение, ослепленный утренним солнцем, не видит ничего, кроме покатого потолка и длинной тени, которую отбрасывает их узкая кровать. Когда глаза привыкают к свету, он замечает, что Драко проснулся. Проснулся и смотрит на него.

_Тебе обязательно уходить?_

Гарри просто кивает, словно переживал это самое мгновение уже тысячу раз, словно это бесконечная бобина кинопленки, целая жизнь дежа-вю, сон, от которого он никак не может пробудиться до конца.

Драко тянется к нему, но он уже слышит дребезжание своего маггловского будильника. Сначала едва заметное – его так просто спутать с гудками грузовика, разворачивающегося на улице перед домом. Но он знает, что это не грузовик. Так происходит всегда.

Это его жизнь зовет его обратно, словно песня сирены. Звук тысячи обещаний, которые он дал еще перед тем, как узнал, что такое обещание. Перед тем, как узнал, насколько сложно их нарушить – даже если хочется. Даже если это все, о чем ты только мечтал.


End file.
